


Melt

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: DC Universe Online, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: 'Sinestro's busy beating the green out of Hal Jordan' - Calculator, DCUO... They're having a snowball fight, aren't they?





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

As usual, a fight was itching to begin in Downtown Metropolis, Yellow Lanterns opposing Green Lanterns, while Hal looked on, standing atop a nearby building. Soft snow fell, accumulating on every surface, but that didn't stop Hal from overhearing what was happening below.

One of the Green Lanterns was insisting Sinestro stand down but, naturally, the lead Yellow Lantern didn't seem impressed. Head tilted back, a light sneer on his lips, Sinestro regarded the Green Lantern with disdain. "You have no power over Sinestro," he denounced. "Surrender, or you will face fear beyond your -"

At this point, Hal had blocked Sinestro's voice out, already deciding he should probably do something to bring a quick end to the situation. He took a step forward and snow crunched under his feet. Pausing, he glanced down. The bright white snow had caught his attention and an inkling of an idea was forming in the back of his mind.

Down below, Sinestro was still talking, no end in sight to his arrogant speech so, with a shrug, Hal bent over and scooped a handful of snow into his hands. In seconds, he'd shaped it into a rough approximation of a ball, and  with it in hand, Hal turned his sights on Sinestro.

Not a moment later, the snowball was tossed through the air, and it smacked straight into the back of Sinestro's head. It was absolutely worth it to hear Sinestro's annoyed exclamation and to see him frantically wiping away the snow.

Even when a furious gaze found Hal, the human couldn't not find it funny and waved cheerfully as Sinestro yelled, "Jordan!" Then, when Sinestro rushed at him, Hal leapt off the top of the building and ran away.

The chase didn't last long. Soon enough, Sinestro had Hal slammed against the wall of a building, wrists pinned down. Breathless and laughing, Hal tried in vain to struggle free, but Sinestro held him firm. "That wasn't very nice," the Korugarian told him, eyes glittering.

Although Sinestro was way too close and it was hard to concentrate, Hal jutted out his chin in defiance. "How else was I supposed to stop you picking a fight?" he countered and flashed a playful grin, though he couldn't be sure whether Sinestro was angry or amused.

"Perhaps," Sinestro suggested, and he leaned in closer, just the barest hint of space left between them, "you should try a method most civilised beings know as 'diplomacy'." It might've just been intimidating, had Sinestro's hair not been soaked through with melted snow and plastered to his skull.

A drop of said melted snow trickled down Sinestro's neck and Hal's eyes followed the path of it, down over Sinestro's collarbone. "Or perhaps your method is truly the one I should aspire to," Sinestro finished.

Hal's gaze snapped back up, only to be met with a huge pile of snow suddenly dumped on his head. While keeping Hal distracted, Sinestro must've gathered the snow up with a construct. Now, it was all over Hal.

Cold, spluttering, Hal spat snow out of his mouth and managed to wipe most of it off. Then he glared at Sinestro, who was comfortably at a safe distance away. And looking far too satisfied with himself, the smug smirk just asking to be wiped off and his arrogant posture just daring Hal to seek payback.

Despite the snow still falling, despite the cold water now trickling down Hal's back, he was feeling remarkably warm, probably because he'd worked himself up. "You're so dead," he promised Sinestro, though he didn't intend to get anyone killed, just wanted payback for the snow that had been dumped on him.

"Only if you can catch me," Sinestro dismissed, chin tilted back, eyebrows raised in a challenge. When he turned his back, Hal leapt forward but was too late. Sinestro had taken off, arcing into the sky in a flash of yellow light. It was however, in Hal's opinion, a mistake. No one could out fly him, not even Sinestro.

It was easy to keep up, and Hal would've admired the view of the city below him if he wasn't too busy admiring the view of Sinestro in front of him. But he cut it short, caught up, grasped Sinestro around the middle and sent them both hurtling to the ground.

Before impact, Hal twisted around to take the brunt of it on his back. His arms were wrapped protectively around Sinestro, but it wasn't necessary. The landing was cushioned by the snow and the rings on both of their fingers.

With a sneeze, and slightly out of breath, Hal said, "Got you," but Sinestro wasn't going to give up that easily. Somehow, he managed to drive a fist into Hal's side and darted off when the human doubled over in surprise.

Once Hal had recovered, he glanced up to see Sinestro standing a little way away, a snowball in each hand. Instantly, Hal ducked behind a shield construct and was only just fast enough. The two snowballs slammed into Hal's shield.

Urge for revenge still strong, Hal nevertheless dashed for the cover of a nearby building and pressed himself back against the wall. "Come out, Jordan!" Sinestro called to him. "Face me! Or are you a coward?"

It was a valiant effort to get Hal annoyed and he poked his head around the side of the building. Sinestro pelted a snowball at him. Quickly, Hal retreated once more and came up with hopefully, a foolproof plan.

While Sinestro approached, falling silent now, Hal created a construct lookalike of himself to take his place and tiptoed around to the other side of the building. He was going to circle around the building and come up behind Sinestro, therefore taking him by surprise.

When Hal had reached the place Sinestro was supposed to be, however, there was no trace of any aliens. As Hal had been sure he'd found the right place, he stopped in his tracks and looked around. Not a moment later, a snowball hit the back of his head and Hal yelped before frantically trying to get the snow out of his hair.

Having spun around automatically, Hal found where the snowball had come from, Sinestro standing atop a nearby building. "Did you really believe you could fool me?" the Korugarian called down, and Hal had to agree, he couldn't match Sinestro's deviousness.


End file.
